


生死去来，碰头傀儡，一线断时，落落磊磊（番外）

by CrispY0w0



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 22:30:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19551640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrispY0w0/pseuds/CrispY0w0
Summary: *《攻壳机动队：无罪》AUNenne被打坏了送到官方唯一指定义体维修员Ark那里了





	生死去来，碰头傀儡，一线断时，落落磊磊（番外）

**Author's Note:**

> 就是想写这个世界观而已

郑然官醒了

映入眼帘的是强烈的白光，刺得他头晕目眩。他的身体轻盈而飘忽，仿佛浮于水面，无所定型。白噪音沉稳地流淌，空气里有酒精和次氯酸的味道。

他下意识地伸出手遮挡耀眼的光芒，几度尝试无果后才发现自己的手臂已经被卸下来了，在肩膀处形成一个锋利的切口，露出内里白皙而无机质的压电陶瓷。

不仅如此，自己的义体从胸部以下都已经消失了，仅仅在胸口处留下一个不规则的撕裂口。

昏迷前的情景迅速回归到郑然官的脑海中，被火焰点亮的夜空，热浪，爆炸前义体的耳膜破裂的疼痛。

清晰的创伤回忆让他一时间额头布满冷汗，瞳孔放大，心率上升。然后郑然官就听到了开门的声音。

无尽的白色裂开了一道缝隙，洪渊俊从中走出来。他的脚步很快，几乎是小跑着走到了郑然官跟前，把他轻柔地抱在了怀里。

“你醒了。”洪渊俊的声音有点颤抖，他在极力克制，郑然官知道这点。事实上，如果不是洪渊俊为了让郑然官免于疼痛而关掉了他的触觉感应，他还能感觉到洪渊俊在小幅度地颤抖着。

但是仅仅凭借声音就足够了，郑然官闭上眼睛，沉默着，良久才睁开“你在发抖”

“我？我没有。”洪渊俊显得有点慌乱，他不擅长说谎，即使是善意的谎言也一样。 声音颤抖得更厉害了，让郑然官几乎笃定了这一事实。

但是郑然官没有说话。

沉默，又是沉默，房间里的庞然大物露出獠牙，气氛一分一秒地变得紧张起来。

终于洪渊俊才压低了声音，缓慢地吐出话。

“对不起”他这么说到

“渊俊，你没必要说对不起，该说对不起的是我才对 我让你担心了”郑然官没想到对方是这种反应，他不知所措，但是凭他残缺不全的义体，连回抱眼前这个瘦削的男人都做不到。

洪渊俊太瘦了，郑然官能够听到他的声音穿透对方纤薄的服装布料和更加单薄的身体，在空旷的房间墙壁上撞击，再传回自己的耳朵里。如果是平时，他会开始觉得洪渊俊的骨头有点喀手，仿佛覆盖在那上面的不是皮肉，而是一层塑料薄膜。

然后，郑然官听到了洪渊俊小声的啜泣。

声音很小，真的很小，比房间里播放的白噪音更小，主人在极力抑制它的发出，但它还是存在，而且被郑然官捕捉到了。

“渊俊，渊俊，别哭了，别哭了好吗？”郑然官更加慌乱了。他从来没经历过这种事，一次都没有。以往他从任务里归来的时候，洪渊俊虽然担心他，但是从来都没有表现得特别明显。那个纤瘦的男人把这种情绪埋在心底，每次郑然官在这里醒来，得到的都是洪渊俊无微不至从身到心的体贴照顾。

但是这次，第一次，洪渊俊强大的伪装出现了裂痕，悲伤和焦虑从那条缝隙中肆无忌惮地流出。洪渊俊在每一次郑然官出任务的时候都在为他担心，都在为他祈祷，希望他能完完整整地回来，可是他几乎没有如愿过。但是至少，以前他还可以压抑自己的情绪而去安慰郑然官，但是这次不行。

郑然官不是傻子，他知道为什么洪渊俊会这么激动，甚至到了不可自制的地步。他这次伤得太严重了，爆炸把他80％的义体都轰飞了，没有伤到最关键的脑部基本算是一个奇迹。此时此刻郑然官无比想要伸出手去紧紧回抱这个纤瘦的男人，用这个方式安抚他，告诉他自己没事，还活着，还可以被修好。可是他不能，他现在没有手臂，连搂住自己的爱人都做不到。

他的天使在哭泣。

“为什么……”这个音节被洪渊俊发出了一半，而另一半被他囫囵吞回了肚子里。

他不敢问，为什么这个词是不能出现在他们之间的。因为这个为什么没有答案。郑然官的义体，记忆，全部都是属于政府的。如果郑然官不想伤害到自己，就只能退出公安九课，但是这样留给郑然官这个人的还剩多少东西呢？ghost？大脑？如果没有与洪渊俊的记忆的话，他还会爱洪渊俊吗？他还是郑然官吗？

没有答案，这些通通都没有答案。

“没事的，哥，我没事的。”洪渊俊迅速改口，他的情绪目前稳定了些许，面具的裂缝合上，内里的黑质仿佛不曾流出。

他总是这样，洪渊俊总是这样，愿意为了郑然官压抑自己，隐忍自己。

“马上可以准备入‘池’了”洪渊俊在助手把无菌舱推进来的时候抱起郑然官，“这次任务各课的伤亡都很惨重，义体修缮池快不够用了，所以我们要抓紧，泰坦分部他们也是相当着急的。”

排在九课的天擎分部前面修缮的是五课的君临分部，这次首当其冲的分部就是他们。分部长Daniel Francesca已经确认死亡，探员Dustin Bowerman失踪，生死未卜，探员朴亨俊义体损坏达到96％，探员徐东渊失去双腿，其他人也都有不同程度的严重损伤。五课并不是义体人部队，除了极个别人员以外整体义体化较低，只是增加了电子脑而已。

正在接受修缮的朴亨俊的身体已经基本打印完成，红色的肌肉和银色的钛合金看起来有些狰狞可怖。修缮朴亨俊的义体只差最后的几个步骤了——将他的脑部和新的义体衔接以及皮肤涂层。

郑然官透过无菌舱的玻璃看到了朴亨俊的搭档，徐东渊。高瘦的探员站在修缮池旁边，摇摇晃晃地站着，时不时因为刚刚衔接上义体的伤口疼痛而皱眉，手里拿着一瓶已经见底的酒。

探员徐东渊的爱酒程度是在公安上下都出了名的，最常去喝酒的可能就是他了。但是这个人从来不在白天喝，酒量也相当好，少有露出醉态。可是今天在白天的就喝得酩酊大醉，这不像他，一点也不像。

洪渊俊看出郑然官的好奇，他改变了路线，将无菌舱向站在池边的徐东渊推去。而对方只是沉默地看着他们两个的行动，顺便往嘴里又灌了一口酒。

大脑与新义体的链接已经结束，朴亨俊顺着池中的水流慢慢悠悠地上升，穿过水面的白色皮肤材料层，将其覆盖全身。

他现在变得雪白而无机质，没有颜色，一尘不染，像是一尊假人。

郑然官没来由地想到这次任务里，在最后时刻，炸弹爆炸之前，那个反义体人组织头目死死抓住他的手时候说的话。

他说“人生有八苦，生老病死，怨憎会，爱别离，求不得，五取蕴。义体人或许不会经历其中某些痛苦，但是一定会在另外一种痛苦上经历多次。”

郑然官觉得某种程度上他说对了。

义体人不会生病，但是每一次被修缮，不论大小，对于他们来说就像是一场诞生，忒休斯之船。

朴亨俊的皮肤在完全干燥后，最外层的白色脂层开始剥落，内里的纳米肌肤涂层在辨识了朴亨俊的DNA后自动编码为黄种人的肌肤。

郑然官感到了徐东渊的紧张，他能精确地辨认出对方的肌肉在收紧，瞳孔在放大。他猜测君临的探员此时被各种各样的情绪冲击着，期待，不安，愧疚，责备。傻子都能看出来徐东渊在白天不顾自己的伤势喝得醉醺醺的理由。

在朴亨俊从池里出来之后，徐东渊第一个把他接住了。

“该睡觉了”洪渊俊敲敲无菌舱的玻璃，扯出了安抚性的笑“醒来之后一切都会好起来的。”


End file.
